


Silky Ties

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dreams [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Submission, Ties, submissive cullen rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: In which she has him in any way she wants.





	Silky Ties

**Author's Note:**

> If a submissive, tied up commander isn't your thing, you probably won't like this.

“Go on.”

Lydia is standing at the edge of his bed, bare save for her blue shimmy that barely reaches her knee as Cullen lays sprawled, feet and torso bare. Her heart rate is already quickening as she plays with the silky ties in her hand, center pooling at the thought of him at her mercy. But she has to be sure, so once again, she asks him if he’s alright with this, if he wants her this way.

He licks his lips. “Have me any way you want me.”

She breaks the space between them and sits on the edge of the bed. Her fingertips are light against his chest. “You can tell me. Anytime you want to stop, and I will.”

He nods in affirmation, and she begins, hooking her leg over him so she is on top. His cock is pressing into her, and both of them moan at the contact. Slowly, her hands travel up his chest, grazing his nipples until fingers are spun in his hair. She leans down, captures his lips with hers, and before he can do anything else, she ties the silky tie around his head and covers his eyes. Then, she takes the other silky tie, raises his arms over his head, and ties his wrists together.

“Lydia,” he murmurs, as her hands make circles around his chest, brushing against nipples. She blankets her body over his, and makes patterns along his neck with her lips and tongue, gently lapping at his pulse point.

“Good?” she asks.

He nods, and she continues to worship his body with her mouth, strands of hair brushing against his chest as she moves downward, leaving a trail of kisses along his torso. It’s full of scars here and there, as well as a burn from a mage’s fire. It’s a body that has been through so much, suffers the pain of lyrium withdrawal, yet still is strong and supple, and deserves to be loved and worshipped by her eager and hungry mouth. She kisses the trail of hair that eventually tapers down, and when her hands tease him underneath the lining of his breeches, his hips begin to buck.

“Lydia,” he whimpers. “Please.”

“Do you want my mouth?”

“Maker yes…”

A little too slowly for his taste she begins to peel off his trousers, and growing impatient, he thrashes his hips, just so. Lydia chuckles, her finger gently gliding down his cock before she takes him in her hand, moves down the foreskin, and slides him inside her mouth.

She keeps her eyes on him as she swirls her tongue at the tip, tasting him and humming at the sensation of feeling him inside her hot mouth. She peers upward him his writhing form, mouth opened slightly and chest flushed rosy pink as her mouth slides up and down on his cock. She takes him deeper and is awarded with adorative moans, and when his hips buck once more, the telltale sign that his end his nigh, a loud pop fills the room as his cock slides out.

“Lydia…come…here.”

“What do you want love? To be inside me?”

At his nod, desperate and needy, she climbs astride him, takes him in hand, and guides his cock inside her folds. When the room is filled with the sounds of their moaning and bodies eagerly locking together Lydia throws her head back, lost in the pleasure of his body as she moves on top of him.

“Lydia…let me see you.”

Crying out she leans forward, removing the blindfold before continuing to move. He usually touches her everywhere when they are in this position, and though his hands begin to move, wanting to hold her, he makes himself content with simply looking at her, lost in the pleasure his body brings her. As she moves the straps of her nightgown fall off her shoulder and expose her breasts, and hungrily Cullen drinks the sight of it in. With one hand on his thigh to support herself the other moves to her clit, and with a few strums she’s sent over the edge, Cullen following soon after, his seed warm inside of her.

She allows him to remain inside for a little as she regains herself, and when she unties his hands they snake around her, pulling her closer.

“Someone enjoyed themselves,” she says.

“Someone else did too.”

She leaves a kiss on his neck, before her breath caresses his ear. “Next time,” she whispers, “maybe you should tie me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah went on a writing spree yesterday sorry to spam the fandom and there's probably more coming!


End file.
